Robert Bales vs Al Capone
Battle Robert Bales Al Capone The battle begins in a U.S Army Base. Inside, Robert and three other U.S Marines are in the base. Meanwhile, Al Capone and three of his men drive up to the hideout, alerting the marines. Suspecting intruders, Robert and the marines take up positions, ready to fight. The Capone Gang enter and, while marveling the base, are suddenly ambushed by the marines. Robert's team score the first kill in the quick draw showdown . A hailstorm of bullets ensues as both factions open fire on each other, with a Capone flunky taking out one of Robert's men out with a Tommy gun . Amidst the gunfire, Robert Bales' other henchman steals a M203 grenade launcher from one of the cabinets, sticks it in his M4 and fires but misses. Al Capone's men come out of cover and begin chasing them, with Capone dusting off his hat and following close behind. Robert's rifleman stops in a hallway and fires another grenade, killing one of Capone's two remaining men as he rounds the corner . The third man struggles to catch up, but is stabbed from behind by Bales' last teammate, who emerges from a dark closet with the KA-BAR knife . In the office, Robert and his gunman hear Capone coming, and the marine tells Robert to run while he holds them off . Capone and his last cohort enter the office, where Robert and his henchman are waiting for them. Robert shoots Capone's man with the M4, catching him off guard . Capone quickly ducks for cover behind a desk right before the henchman finishes the last man on Capone's team with a shot from the M203 . The man waits for Capone to make his move, unaware that Capone is pulling the pin from his MK2 "Pineapple" Grenade. He hurls the grenade over the desk and quickly hides again. The rifleman attempts to shoot Capone, but is killed by the explosion of the Pineapple Grenade before he gets a chance . Capone gets up and tries to steal the M4, but Robert Bales shoots it out of Capone's hand. Realizing he has been beat, Capone slowly stands up with his hands in the air. Robert Bales sneers as he pulls the triggers on his M4 Carbine, only to find that his gun is out of bullets. Robert quickly flees while the infuriated Capone pulls off his trench coat and gloves and puts on a pair brass knuckles, intent on killing Robert. Robert runs for his life, but is cornered when he winds up at the table where maps are put on. He turns around to see that Capone has caught up. He sticks his KA-BAR in the M4, tries to stab Capone, but Capone blocks the thrust and counters with a punch in the gut with the brass knuckles. Removing his hat, Capone forces Robert into the table, causing it to brake and Capone begins to brutally beat Robert. After kicking Bales to the floor, Capone draws his Stiletto while Robert gets up with his KA-BAR knife at hand. Al goes in for a thrust, but Robert hooks his hand with the stock of the revolver and stabs Capone at his arm. Enraged, Capone then kicks Bales as he drops his stiletto, forcing Robert to also drop his knife. Capone grabs Bales and continues to attack him with the knuckles. He slams him face first onto the floor. Robert smiles, apparently having seen something Capone didn't. Capone turns Bales around and knocks him down with another punch. Right as Capone is about to deliver the killing blow, he hears a gun cock. He looks up to see Bales' last teammate with a M203. Frank fires the grenade, blowing up Capone's face . Robert Bales raises his gun up and yells in victory as the marine smiles. The two soldiers run off to the helicopter. Winner: Robert Bales